The Final Battle
by Kilana89
Summary: Its the Winter Solstice and the gods are meeting some of the new year rounders from Camp Half-Blood, when there is a surprising visit and a glimpse of the future. FemPercy


** AN Explination: Persia is fem-Percy who was born of Neptune/Posidon rather then just one of them so she is boath Greek and Roman. She was raised at Camp Jupiter but at the age of 11.5 taken to her mothers and shrowed in mist. She had fake memories of her childhood, and when she returned to Camp Jupitur in TSoN (though it would be TDoN) she recovered her real memories. She and Jason start dating at some point and I think you can figure out the rest. Depending on the responcere I get, I may change this into a reading the books kind of story or just keep it a oneshot. I do not own PJO or HoO unfortunatly, just some of the plot is mine.**

** PS. To prove you read this write "I love playing the piano on a dog." on your review.**

It was the winter solstice and the gods had just finished there annual meeting, and the demigods who had come to visit their parents on the one day they could entered the throne room. As they knelt Zeus said "Why don't you introduce yourselves young demigods."

One of the braver of the 5 stepped up to Zeus's throne, bowed and said, "I am Luke Castilian Son of Hermies." after his introduction he bowed to his father jurally then sat down among the other demigods. Next a girl stood up. She was young but from her stature was obviously a daughter of Aries.

"I am Clairise la Rue daughter of Aries." she repeated what Luke had done and sat back down. This time two boys stood up and said,

"Im Travis Stoll, he's Conner Stoll, the totally AWESOME SONS OF HERMIES!" they shouted together, then returned to there seats. Finally the last girl stood up. She looked 7 or 8.

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

With the introductions finished the Celebration of the winter solstice began. There was dancing singing and other sorts of Merry Making.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open revealing three figures. One held a pair of shears while the other two handled bundles of yarn. The party goers stopped and a rippling pool of silence spread out from the place the fates entered.

"There is no need to fear us at the present." said the fate in the middle.

Shaking himself Zeus stood and inquired politely and with a slight tremble in his voice, "Ladies Fates what is your purpose for being here?"

"Behold!" said the one on the left. She then waved her hand and a portal like thing opened, and an image appeared. It was not unlike an IM. "The future." said the fate on the right.

The image was like a movie, but never had the demigods seen something so frightening. In it was a mountainous landscape, but occupying the majority of the frame was an enormous giant. Zeus gasped and whispered "Pyphorian." causing the other gods to mutter with unease. The sky around the giant was dark with thunder heads and bolts of lightning kept striking him repeatedly, but if they hurt the giant, it did not agnolige it. In fact his attention was focused completely on the two people that were fighting him.

To the demigods on olympus, the armor they wore was strange, but the gods glanced at each other worriedly. Romans. One of the figures wielded two swords and the other a sword and shield. Suddenly with a wave of the two sword figure an enormous about of water swept the giant off his feat, and a girls voice yelled "Fry 'im Jason!" At that a bolt of lightning more powerful then the others blazed down from the heavens. The beam electrified the water causing the giant to seize up and kick out wildly. The audience herd a scream of pain and a shout of "NO!" as the giants foot collide with the figure holding the shield and sword. He, the audience figured that person must be Jason, went flying into the rocks with a sickening crack. The gods winced at this and the demigods turned pale. Luke covered Annabeths eyes and pulled her into his lap.

The girl screamed and the water answered her call rapping the Giant in a cocoon that slowly constricted. Then they heard the girl start to pray. The prayer was in Latin but what she said meant this, "Please help me defeat your bane Lord Jupiter." Suddenly the sky crackled again and an incredibly powerful bolt that could only be Zeus's master bolt. The girl ran to the head of the giant and held out her duel blade intercepting the bolt. The gods looked shocked as she cried out in pain as the bolt's energy burned her palms black but all the same she stabbed downward, the two blades still electrified by the bolts power sank deep into the Giants neck, while electrifying the salt-water that surround the giant slaying it.

The girl was blown back and for the first time the spectators saw her face. Under her helm her hair was black and wavy almost like the waves of the sea , her eyes were the startling green of the sea gods. Around her neck were two necklaces. One the demigods recognized as it was the same one they all had. But there was also one they didn't. I was gold and round but before they could get a good view she stood, and ignoring the pains she must be experiencing and running towards the rocks where her companion had been throne. They could hear that she was whispering in a language but not even the gods could translating. When she reached the rocks the audience had a horrific view of black stone splattered with blood and a broken figure. The girl removed her helmet, dropped and knelt at the boy's side taking his hand in hers, and laying his head in her lap. She pulled out a vial of what looked like nectar and drizzled it down his through.

"Does she expect that to save him, because I don't think that will be enough." said Athena. Everyone else ignored her as the boy, Jason groaned. Zeus and Hera gasped. His eyes were the electric blue of a child of Zeus. Jason opened his mouth as if to speak but the girl put a finger to his lips and said, "please don't talk you'll just hurt yourself more."

The demigods noticed that her eyes were filling with tears, but she held them back.

"The boy's going to die isn't he?" asked a somber Conner Stoll. "Yes, not even I could save him, and I think the girl knows it," Apollo stated sadly.

Before there was another sound Jason's body shuddered, and he coughed up blood. "Say-say goodbye to everyone f-for me p-please." the boy said in a rush trying to get out all his feelings before Thanktose took him. "I will." replied the girl.

"I love you and will wait for you in-." but he was silenced as the girl pressed her lips to his gently. When she pulled away the onlookers saw that Jason's eyes had drifted half shut and his breathing had stopped. "I love you to." she whispered and she bowed her head.

All the demigods had tears in there eyes and some were letting them fall.

Persia gathered Jason into her arms burring her head in his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. It was several minutes latter when she sat up. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but she was now composed. She set Jason's body down, closed his eyes comepleatly, and stood crossed his arms over his chest grasping the hilt of his sword. Then she stood up and Iris message someone who appeared to be on a ship and said, "Frank, Pyphorian is dead and Gaea is asleep once more." "great where are you?" "The summit, have Leo bring the Argo II up here." "Yes Praetor Ma'am." he saluted and swiped his hand through the IM.

There was a few minutes where Persia stood staring blackly at the horizon, but then a huge Greek warship landed, yes it was flying, on the summit and 5 other people jumped off. Then the boy who she had spoken to before came up to her followed by the others and asked "Praetor Persia, where is Jason?" "Jason Grace Son of Jupiter bane of Kiros, Euclious (bane of Minerva I have no idea how to spell it.) , and Pyphorian fell in battle." There were gasps at this announcement but Persia ignored them and walk over to the fallen member of the seven that were present. As one the six remaining demigods bent and carried there fallen member upon their shoulders. Finally the portal closed and the gods and demigods were struck dumb. They all bowed their heads in respect to Jason Grace, whom most did not even know.

"Who was he?" asked Luke. Somehow the boy, Jason reminded him of Thalia.

Before anyone could reply Annabeth spoke up, "Why were they wearing Roman armor, using Roman terms, and why did Persia pray in Latin?"

The gods were silent looking at each other until Poseidon spoke, "Obviously we must tell them, its clear that the two worlds will collide at one point, and maybe by uniting them now, we can avoid bloodshed."

Zeus said "I believe you to be right brother, but they should find out at the same time as them ," as he gestured towards the 5 greek demigods."

Suddenly the form of Zeus shifted slightly and he said, Mercury go and get the daughter of Neptune, and my son Jason, as they were the subjects of this glimps at the future."

At that Hermies who also looked slightly different disappeared. The demigods tried to ask question, but they were silenced by Zeus who still looked different.

There was a flash signaling Hermies's reappearance. Then a voice that was slightly higher but obviously the same as the girls in the video said "Wait, who are they?" The demigods turned to look at the new comers. They were the younger versions of the two they had seen in the video. The 5 demigods were looking at the boy with particular interest as they had not seen him well in the movie.

The two were wearing armor and knelt at the throne of Zeus and said as one "Lord Jupiter, then the girl knelt at Poseidon's throne and said "Father." At the same time the boy bowed at Hera's throne, " My Patron."

"Wait what in the name of Hermies is going on!" asked Luke. Both the girl and boy wiped around drawing the weapons they had been using in the movie snarls on there lips as they readied themselves to fight. "Stop." It was none of the gods that anyone would think stop the prospects of a battle, but yes it was Aries who had issued the command. To the Greeks he looked slightly different, but to the Romans he looked as he should and they knelt. "Lord mars we children of rome obey your command," then the boy said, "but why would you stop us from fighting our greatest enemies?"

"Because while I may be the god of war I do not believe in a fight unless it is necessary, and as these Greek children just saw along with us," here he motioned to the gods "discovered that at some point in the near future Romans and Greeks would have to work together to defeat a greater force that threatens the very fabric of western civilization. We also saw that a group was formed to defeat this threat and they treated each other with respect including all rights to the dead."

"This group that you are talking about, does it have to do with the prophecy of seven?" asked Persia.

"most likely," said Apollo

"Then why did you summon us, why not the Praetors or at least the Auger?" asked Jason his face a mask of indifference. "That is because just now the Fates visited us and showed us a movie like thing about the future. It was the pair of you fighting one of the Giants, Pyphorian to be exact." respond. "Wait lord Mars mentioned something about rights to the dead, which of us died?" Persia, her face calm as if the prospect of 50/50 chance that it was her who had died.

"The gods glanced at each other and Jupiter nodded and said, "Jason."

The Greek demigods turned to look at the boy who had stiffened momentarily but asked "Was Pyphorian destroyed?"

"Yes though it was Persia that struck the final blow without your actions he would no be gone." said Minerva.

Jason knotted and said, "Then even with what I know now I will gladly march into battle to fight for Rome to my last breath."

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**NA Jason is kinda not showing what he is really feeling, I mean who is perfectly calm if they are told at the age of 7 or something that they are going to die in the near future.**

**Reviews are realy nice but I will not force you to write them**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
